It was only just a dream
by The Angel Of Hell's Gates
Summary: This is a oneshot set between chapter 2 and 3 of robbed. Love is in the air but Chief Beifong is utterly sick of it. Lets see what happens.


**I'm keeping up with my promise and I have posted my valentine oneshot. ITs unedited mainly cause I suck at it but its the best I can do. I'll run it through grammarly or something later but for now here it is.**

* * *

Love. A hormonal response in your brain saying you want to be with someone. Never lasts and almost never should happen. At least, in Chief Lin Bei Fong's opinion.

The station was quiet, even the criminals in lock-up were as silent as the night. Officers bustled about whispering and doing their paper work. The two mustache detectives were even quiet and doing their work as well. Everyone was trying to escape the wrath of the gray-haired chief.

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and everyone knew to not mention it around the chief, especially if they wanted to stay conscious. However, there was always that one damned fool to tell her be nice since it was close to Valentines or try and flirt with her to get lucky.

Tonrar's P.O.V.

I noticed her mood while moping in the station. I figured she wanted to yell at a dumb crime lord that was making the ever-growing stack of paper work on her desk grow, exponentially. I reached her office and found only a stack of finished paper work. I took the stack to the file room and put it away.

' _Maybe, it will brighten her mood.'_ I thought and went back to work moping.

My break soon came and she was still pissed. I stood in the "bull pen" or the main area officers sit and work on paper work watching her go from desk to desk, asking on status updates and reports. The Twins walked up and stood beside me watching. The color from Kyoshi's prank had worn off and their fiery red hair had shown through. We stood there for a whole minute till they broke the silence.

"What's up with her?" They asked still in perfect unison.

I turned and shrugged, finding no answer even from my brief history with her.

"We're heading to the Mess Hall for a game of Poker with Kyoshi and Kaske. Wanna join?" They offered.

I nodded and took one last glance at Lin before departing for the lunch room.

While walking to the lunch room, my mind was running with theories on why Lin was agitated. I sat down with my only best friends in the entire station.

"Hey Tonrar, did the twins talk you into playing?" Kyoshi asked awkwardly, a bit red in the cheek.

I nodded and sat down next to her.

"We're gambling favors. First person to run out of chips owes the person with the most a favor." The twins said with a devious grin.

' _Why do I get the feeling I'm being played?_ ' I thought.

Kaske being the only one we all trust not to cheat shuffled the cards and passed out the 30 chips to each player.

Everyone tossed in two chips as a beginning bet and Kaske began dealing the cards. I got my five and I held down a smirk. Two aces and two kings with a seven. I traded in my seven and got a 5 back. No matter. I laid my cards down and tossed in 4 chips.

"Confident, huh" Hikaru asked tossing in 4 along with his brother. Kaske folded and Kyoshi tossed in 4 as well.

"Read 'em and weep boys." Kaoru exclaimed laying down a pair of fives and a pair of tens with a two. I laid down my cards and smirked. I began to rake the chips towards me when Kaske laid his hand on mine and pointed to Hikaru and Kyoshi. Hikaru slapped down a pair of tens, a five a six and a seven. Kyoshi got a king a queen a jack a ten and a nine all the same color. A royal straight. She raked in the chips and Kaske shuffled the cards again.

The game continued as it was. Kaske would fold or win. Kyoshi won most of the time and the twins and I were losing our shirts.

But in the middle of the game the tides turned and either Hikaru or Kaoru would win. Kyoshi's pile of chips began to get smaller and mine was still shrinking.

I was at my last two and I had three aces, a queen and a king. Anything they had, had to be a royal flush or four of a kind.

"Read 'em and weep!" Hikaru exclaimed and my jaw dropped. He had the other ace, a king, a queen, a jack, and a ten. And all the same color.

I'm their slave. I can't believe it.

"Come on, Tonrar. You're coming with us." The twins dragged me off. They dragged me to the boy's restroom and I was tempted to throw them out but I lost fair and square. They dolled me up and dressed me in a formal fire bender attire most likely would have been used for a ball or a date. Then they blind folded me and tossed me in a chair in some room. They set a piece of poster board in my lap and told me to stay still.

I did what they said. For two fucking hours. Then the door opened and I heard footsteps. The blind fold was removed to reveal Lin. Her face was shocked as was I. I looked down to read the poster board.

"Roses are red, your metal bending is never ending.

Make me the happiest man and be my woman.

I love you, do you too?"

I slowly rose my head to look at Lin. Her hands were covering her mouth and tears were streaming down her cheeks. I was worried, I had offended her.

However, she surprised me by planting her lips on mine and hugging my body.

I jerked awake and looked around to find I was on Lin's couch again. Lin walked into the living room in her uniform and gave me a scowl.

"Well get up and let's go." She said, walking through the front door. I jumped up, tossing my boots and jacket on.

' _Right behind you, babe._ ' I thought shutting the front door behind me, never having a second thought of the dream.

* * *

Well? What do you think guys? Good? Bad?

Write a review and tell me.

Lil Bro, out.


End file.
